wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva Orlando
Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). She is the Counterpart of the Original Minerva Orlando. Appearence Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. As one of the Doll Masters of Eggman's Galactic Empire, She wears the Shadaloo Doll uniform, a tight navy blue thong leotard with an open back, a small yellow tie attached to the front, a navy blue cap, navy blue tights, red gauntlets and black boots. History 'Early Life' In Minerva's early days, she had to endure a hellish training for her father, Jiemma, who both verbally and physically abused her whenever she displayed any sign of weakness. After a sparring match with Fingers which she arose victorious, Jiemma ordered Minerva to finish him off. Minerva, though, refused to do so as he was her guildmate. This angered her father, who despised her weak-mindedness and subsequently ended up killing the Mage himself. Some time after, Minerva was left alone in a forest to fend for herself against ferocious creatures, with her father forbidding her to come back home until she became stronger. 'Paul Gekko Arc' Later on, during the confrontation between Erza and Kagura in the Grand Magic Games, Minerva appears through a wormhole and attacks both of them. Materializing fully, Minerva asks if she could join the battle, making it a three-way battle between the foremost female Mages in the tournament, much to the surprise of the entire audience. Minerva remarks that because of Erza and Kagura, spectators have begun to lose faith in her Guild, adding that she needs to dispose of them to prove Sabertooth's strength. She then engages in combat against the two; during the fight, Kagura manages to strike a kick at Minerva's left cheek, surprising her. However, after numerous defensive blocks and unsuccessful attacks, Minerva finally manages to ensnare her opponents with her Magic and launch a powerful spell upon them. When Erza and Kagura emerge from her attack, albeit with moderate injuries, Minerva admits to underestimating their strength. She then reveals Millianna trapped within a bubble-like formation, having caught the cat-like Mage at some point prior. Minerva additionally explains that she is absorbing Millianna's Magic and that she does not expect her opponents to surrender, as her plan is not set to one goal. She then smiles sinisterly at their rage. Minerva accidently grabs the Angry Paul Gekko and stabs his Arm only for Paul Gekko's Sister and Erzamaru to be saved but Minerva was overpowered and defeated by by the enraged Paul Gekko in his Version 2 combined with the Nakagami Armor of God. It is later revealed by Sting that Minerva fled from Sabertooth. 'Rock Gekko Arc' Minerva later appears as the members of Eggman's Galactic Empire. She takes part of the Mahouka Sangokuden as the member of Team Ryofu. Gallery Paul Gekko and Ancient Erza Scarlet vs Minerva Orlando.png|Paul Gekko and Ancient Erza vs Minerva Orlando Partial Paul Gekko kills Minerva Orlando.png|Paul Gekko kills Minerva References *Minerva Orlando Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Anime Characters